Science facility
|fgcolor= |image= ScienceFacility SC1 Game1.png|SC1 ScienceFacility SCR Game1.png|SCR ScienceFacility Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize= |role=Advanced research center |base_unit= |race=Terran |faction= |hp=850 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas=150 |time=60 |produced=SCV |req=Starport |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons=* *Physics lab |produce= |allows=Science vessel |research=*EMP Shockwave *Irradiate *Titan Reactor |ability= |structure=x }} Science facilities are terran structures responsible for conducting advanced research into new weapons and defensive technologies. During the Great War, it was rumored that protoss technology was researched in such structured,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. a study that continued well into the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Structure StarCraft The science facility researches the upgrades for science vessels, and allows research of tier 2 and 3 armor and weapon upgrades. Researched Abilities Researched Upgrades Building Abilities Development During the StarCraft alpha, the science facility was known as the "research center."http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/beta/beta48.jpg StarCraft II |fgcolor= |image=ScienceFacility_SC2_Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Left 2 Die Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Structure |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1000 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} A science facility appears in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, Media Blitz.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. It serves as the access point for the secret mission, Piercing the Shroud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] Science facilities appear in the mission Infested in Heart of the Swarm. Placing a creep tumor next to them infests the structure as a bonus objective, each one granting a bonus Kerrigan level. Science facilities appear in Brothers in Arms in Legacy of the Void where they are under attack by Moebius Corps. Destroying all enemies near them frees units to support the player and their allies, and earns five solarite as a bonus objective. In Left 2 Die, the science facility is the responsible for unlocking new units and structures (or upgrades for them) researched using biomass. On the map, it possesses a radar ability similar to the sensor tower.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Map: Left 2 Die (in English). 2011. Known Facilities *Confederate remnant Deception facility.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. *Jarban Minor science facility *Orna III facility *Ryno D *Stetmann's facility *Stone's transport compound References ru:Научный центр Category:Terran structural classes